


Until the Fire Finally Dies Out

by placentalmammal



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: Hella, Lem, and Fero take advantage of privacy (and one another). Shameless PWP.





	Until the Fire Finally Dies Out

They’ve got a little room in a little inn, four whitewashed walls and one small, sturdy bed for the three of them. It’s nowhere near big enough: Lem and Hella sleep half-on and half-off, long arms and legs trailing onto the floor. Fero sleeps in the warm space between their bodies with his face buried in Hella’s cleavage and Lem’s solid chest at his back. It’s a nice place to be, except in the early morning before they’ve cleaned their teeth and the fug of bad breath is inescapable.

More fun than sleeping together is _sleeping together_. It's rare for the three of them to find themselves together with any measure of time or privacy. Their work keeps them apart for long stretches, and they exchange letters. But a letter, even a _dirty_ letter can't fill the void left by a lover's absence. For all her charms, prose is an unsatisfying mistress.

(And their letters, especially Lem's, are _filthy._ Erotica interspersed with the usual polite inquiries: _Dearest Fero, how have you been? I miss you urgently, today I brought myself off thinking about the taste of your prick, I am burning for you. Otherwise I have been well. Hella sends her regards._ )

However long they’ve been apart, they are _together_ tonight, and they are determined to make the most of this rare opportunity.

It begins at dusk with an early dinner and a bottle of mediocre wine. Hella ordered food (mutton for all three, heavy, rich food suited for the wintry weather) while Lem and Fero flirted like schoolboys and played footsie under the table. They talk while they eat, chatting idly about the weather and circling the subject of their impending separation. Easier to avoid the topic than confront it, easier to luxuriate in the heat of the banked fire and the warmth of one another's company.

After dinner, they climb the stairs to their shared room. None of them have any restraint, and they’re all half-naked before they’ve got the door shut behind them. They can scarcely keep their hands off one another: Hella fumbles with the deadbolt while Lem kisses her neck, his hands disappearing under the hem of her shirt, reaching up to cup her breasts. Biting her lip, she leans back into him, a few strands of rust-colored hair escaping from her messy bun. Indignant at being excluded, Fero insinuates himself between them, ending the kiss prematurely. He shepherds Lem toward the bed, advancing on him while Hella finishes with the locks.

(Locks, plural. She brings her own if she suspects the inn's security will be unsatisfactory. Hadrian has rubbed off on her in the strangest of ways.)

Fero pushes Lem down on the bed and climbs atop of him, straddling his waist. The larger man is still partially dressed dressed, but Fero's already stripped down to his smalls. An impatient groan escapes his lips while he runs calloused hands across Lem’s broad chest. He’s wearing a billowing blouse (white linen, embroidered flowers along the cuffs and collar) and tight-fitting trousers and his usual bangles and hoop earrings and he looks so damn _good_ that Fero can't keep his hands off him. He undoes Lem's buttons one-by-one, opening his shirt to expose his broad, nearly hairless flesh. His skin is an enticing shade of green-brown, the warm olive of wormwood liquor, and marked with mouth-shaped bruises from their earlier lovemaking.

Hella drops down beside them with a grunt and claims a kiss from each of them in turn. Tonight, she’s in a domineering mood, and she kisses Lem with such intense hunger that Fero can only sit back and watch, cock twitching in response.

Blushing furiously, Lem gasps and moans against her mouth. Fumbling for a handhold in the blankets, he squirms and trembles under Fero’s hands, long hair coming loose from his braid.

"Unfair," he mumbles, lifting his hips to let Fero remove his trousers."You two always gang up on me--"

"You make it too easy," says Hella, a grin on her thick lips. She pushes a lock of hair out of her eyes, tucking the stray curl behind her ear. Transfixed, Fero watches her movements, tracing the curve of her jaw and throat with his eyes. Hella is exquisite in profile, black eyes luminous in the dim room as her long reddish hair falls loose around her shoulders. She stoops to kiss Lem, swallowing a moan from his parted lips.

From where he's sitting, Fero can see down her shirt. Hella has fantastic tits, large even on her tall frame. Fero stares openly, palming himself through his underwear, and she looks up, fixing him with a feral grin. Slowly, deliberately, she tugs at her collar, loosening the laces enough to let her full, heavy breasts fall out of her blouse. Lem whimpers, Fero's cock twitches, and the last of their restraint crumbles away.

It takes a few minutes and a lot of fumbling to get into position: Lem, lying on his belly with his ass in the air and his head between Hella's legs, Fero kneeling behind him, oiled cock pressed up against his ass. They're fucking without penetration: Lem's tongue on Hella's clit, Fero's cock sliding between Lem's thighs. (Between the three of them, they haven't got the time or patience for prep. And besides, they haven't got a sheath, and the last thing _any_ of them need is for Hella to catch pregnant.) It's clumsy, but it's good, and Fero can scarcely think with the two of them spread out before him, stripped of clothing and pretense--

Hella throws her head back in a theatrical moan, baring her throat. Her brown skin is covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and she’s got one hand braced on the mattress and the other tangled in Lem’s hair. She fucks his mouth with searing intensity, sharp white teeth digging into her bottom lip. Lem gives good head, and Hella is a perfect recipient: she shivers and moans, crying out when his tongue disappears into her pink folds. She lets out a string of muttered curses, Lem and Fero’s name dripping from her lips like honey.

Lem, still trapped between her legs, whimpers at the sound of his own name. He hasn’t got a hand free to touch himself, he’s too busy keeping his balance. And unless he uses their safeword, Hella isn’t going to let him up until she’s had hers. Lem shudders underneath Fero’s hands, pushing back against him, perfect body bent in service. His mounting desperation hangs heavy in the air, the wet sounds of skin-on-skin punctuated by his moans and stifled pleas. A blush creeps up his back, coloring his sensitive skin a deeper green.

Fero takes pity on him. The angle isn’t great, but Lem nearly weeps with relief when Fero closes his rough hand around his swollen cock. He jerks him off with brusque, hurried strokes. It doesn’t take too much to make Lem come undone, just a steady hand and a few moments’ concentrated effort. He comes hard and fast, spilling into Fero’s hand, cum dripping down onto the counterpane.

Eyes burning, Hella grins at Fero. If _she_ had a free hand, she’d be giving him a high-five, but as-is, she yanks sharply on Lem’s hair, letting him up long enough to stammer out his thanks before she pushes his face back down into her cunt.

Fero tightens his grip on Lem’s hips. His right hand, slick with cum, slips a little, and he nearly loses his balance. He falls forward, and Lem shifts his weight to compensate. The changed angle hits him just right, and Fero lets out a gasp of his own. Lem’s thighs flex and squeeze around him, and Fero comes with a sharp cry, painting Lem’s thighs and buttocks with his seed.

Hella’s grin widens. “I’m close,” she pants. “Fero, come play with my tits--” and then Lem does something with his tongue that makes her cry out with pleasure. Fero barely gets there in time, rushing forward to kiss and lick at her full breasts before she comes as well. One of her hands is still fisted in Lem’s hair, but the other finds its way to Fero’s backside, squeezing his ass while she comes against Lem’s skilled tongue.

Winded, the three of them break apart and then collapse on top of one another, flushed and loose-limbed from pleasure. “That was good,” Hella says, burying her face in the crook of Lem’s neck.

Talkative as ever, Lem babbles his gratitude until Fero shuts him up with a kiss. He’s always like this after sex, giggly and grateful, unable to stop thanking them for getting him off. It’s equal parts endearing and exhausting, and it’s much better to distract him, give him something else to do with his sweet mouth.

His lips and tongue taste like Hella. It’s almost enough to give Fero his second wind, but tiredness wins out. By the time he pulls away, even Lem is too exhausted for speech. He sighs contentedly and settles down onto the mattress, kicking the soiled blanket to the floor. “I feel bad for the housekeeper,” he mutters. “We should tip good.”

“ _Real_ good,” says Hella. “Them and the neighbors, too. No noise complaints from anyone.”

“And here I thought we’d have to gag Lem--”

“Hey!”

Hella laughs. “We still could,” she says tiredly. “‘Member that time we trussed him up and gagged him?”

“Mmmm. That was nice.”

Lem says something sarcastic, and Hella pinches one of his nipples in retribution. Lem yelps and Hella sighs. “Go to sleep,” she says tiredly. “We’ve got an early morning.”

“If we get up early enough, we can get another round in before breakfast--” Fero begins. His words end with a yelp when Hella finds one of his nipples and pinches.

“You too,” she says. “Be quiet.”

And there’s just no arguing with her when she’s in that sort of mood. Fero leans over far enough to blow out the candle at their bedside, then settles back down into the nest of arms and legs and warm bodies. He falls asleep with his head pillowed on Hella’s breast and Lem’s arm around his waist.

And in the morning, he wakes them all up for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> I can only last so long in a fandom before I write porn. [Visit me on the tumbles](http://placentalmammal.tumblr.com/) for more filth.


End file.
